Más allá de la realidad
by LDGV
Summary: Vivía su vida con normalidad, el mundo en el que residía era perfecto para él. Pero luego descubrió, que todo lo que conocía no era lo que aparentaba. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Más allá de la realidad**

_¿Has tenido un sueño que pareciera tan real, que no __lo puedes distinguir de la realidad__?_

_¿En ocasiones no te has sentido más real cuando estás dormido, a cuando estás despierto?_

_¿Qué pasaría si la realidad no es lo que aparenta?_

_¿Y si nuestros ojos no nos dejaran ver la verdad?_

* * *

><p>El chico abrió sus ojos, el reloj despertador una vez más lo despertó de su sueño. Gohan ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había tenido los mismos sueños, los sueños que se repiten noche tras noche tras noche. En sus sueños no era el chico común y corriente que es, sino, que era miembro de una casi extinta raza de guerreros extraterrestres.<p>

En sus sueños, él, su hermano y su padre tenían súper poderes increíbles. Podían volar, correr más rápido que una bala, tener la fuerza para derribar un edificio de un puñetazo. Pero todo eso, sólo pasaba en sus sueños. Luego de tomar una ducha, se dirigió a la mesa del comedor de su casa para desayunar en familia.

– ¿Por qué tienes esa cara hijo? –le preguntó su padre al ver lo pensativo que estaba.

– No es nada papá, sólo que no dormí bien–le respondió.

– Últimamente no has dormido bien Gohan… ¿hay algo que te esté preocupando?–cuestionó su madre mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

– No tienes de qué preocuparte mamá, no pasa nada–él contestó.

– Bueno, será mejor que te des prisa o llegarás tarde a la escuela–sentenció su madre.

– Sí mamá–afirmó.

El chico asintió sin ánimos, tomó su mochila y se encaminó a la preparatoria. Al despedirse de su familia, una vez más se cuestionó el extraño origen de sus sueños.

* * *

><p>El maestro escribía en el pizarrón, y él en su cuaderno también lo hacía. Pero no era lo que su profesor enseñaba, sino que eran garabatos y dibujos. Eran dibujos del sueño que tuvo la noche anterior, ese sueño donde tiene la capacidad de volar como un pájaro. Desde hace un tiempo, sus sueños lo han comenzado a atormentar cada vez más.<p>

Al principio le parecía genial tener poderes, pero al repetirse ese tipo de sueños comenzó a pensar si estaba perdiendo la cordura. En esa sencilla hoja de papel, él dibujó lo que parecía un ser humanoide de color verde, el cual poseía alas negras en su espalda. Rodeando a ese individuo, había siete criaturas parecidas a la primera, pero eran de color azulado.

Y enfrente de esos desconocidos seres, había un niño que poseía el cabello de color dorado y un aura del mismo color lo envolvía de pies a cabeza. Gohan escribió sobre el ser verde, el nombre de Cell. No sabía de dónde sacó ese nombre, simplemente sabía que así se llamaba. De inmediato pensó que los otros pequeños seres, debían ser hijos de ese tal Cell.

Cuando duerme siente como si su sueño se hiciera real, puede sentir cada golpe que recibe y que da. Siente el dolor y el cansancio por la pelea, todo es tan real que en ocasiones siente como si la muerte viniera por él. Gohan no le ha comentado a nadie sobre lo que sueña al dormir, no desea que nadie piense que ha perdido la razón.

Al ver a su maestro aproximársele, de inmediato le da vuelta a la página y escribe lo que está escrito en la pizarra. Pero para su fortuna, su profesor le pasa de largo y no nota lo que hace. Al chico le preocupa mucho que se esté volviendo loco, en ocasiones siente como si el mundo que lo rodeara fuera sólo un espejismo, una cortina de humo…una ilusión que no le deja ver la verdad.

¿Pero cuál es esa verdad?

Tal vez todo es sólo un invento de su imaginación, quizás esté creando una paranoia. Gohan intentó calmar sus perturbados nervios, y respiró con profundidad. Lo único que necesitaba era poner sus pensamientos en orden, olvidarse de esas locas visiones que lo atormentan en sus sueños y seguir con su vida.

Y así determinado a volver a la normalidad, se sentó firme y le prestó atención a su maestro durante la clase. Hizo lo mismo con su siguiente lección, hasta terminar el día. Sus clases terminaron sin contratiempos, al vivir no muy lejos de la preparatoria donde asistía, Gohan caminaba de regreso sin tener que tomar ningún autobús escolar, o cualquier otro transporte.

El pertenecía a una familia de clase media, vivían en un vecindario normal y sin nada extraordinario. Su padre era un hombre honesto y sencillo, trabajaba como empleado en una fábrica automotriz, su madre era una cocinera en un restaurante, ellos eran el soporte de la familia, hasta que él y su hermano tuvieran la edad suficiente como para trabajar por su cuenta.

Gohan se sentía satisfecho con su vida, era tranquila pero sobre todo era normal. Cenaban en familia por las noches, en ocasiones los sábados por la noche salían a comer a algún restaurante. Alquilaban películas en un videoclub, salían de compras los domingos en las tardes. Era una típica familia, nada especial.

Pero fue allí cuando sus sueños comenzaron, el primer sueño extraño que tuvo fue sobre él mismo. Soñó que se levantaba por la mañana, y al mirarse al espejo vio como su cabello era rubio y el color de sus ojos era otro. También vio a su hermano menor volar, sobre lo que le pareció una nube de color amarrillo. Sin duda su imaginación se burlaba de él.

Días después, sus sueños regresaron mostrándole a lo que parecía ser un hombre. Este hombre tenía una gruesa y penetrante voz, pero sin duda lo más increíble en él era el color de su piel. Era verde como las hojas de las plantas, tal ser era imposible que existiera. Simplemente no podía ser alguien real.

Sus sueños le fueron revelando a más individuos desconocidos, desde seres malvados y crueles hasta personas que parecían amigables. Fue allí cuando comenzó a dibujar sus visiones, aunque no tenía mucho talento como dibujante, él plasmó en papel a los extraños personajes de su mente. A medida que fue pasando el tiempo, de la nada los nombres de ellos se le vinieron a la cabeza.

Cell, Freezer, Majin Buu, Picorro, Dabura, Vegeta, Dende, Nappa…entre muchos más. Gohan había hecho un dibujo de cada uno, y los mantenía escondidos para que su madre no los viera. Él tenía miedo de que las cosas empeoraran, y deseaba regresar a la normalidad. Pero todas esas personas ficticias, eran opacadas no por otra persona sino por otra cosa.

Recientemente tuvo la visión de siete esferas anaranjadas, cada una estaba numerada con una estrella, la numeración iba desde el uno hasta el siete. Gohan aún no descubría qué hacían esas esferas, pero presentía que poseían un gran poder…un poder fuera de toda lógica y comprensión. También las dibujó, esperando que eso le ayudara a entender su enigmático significado.

Luego de una caminata corta, él regresó a su casa. Cuando llegó descubrió que estaba solo en casa, sus padres aún no regresan de sus trabajos y su hermano menor debe estar aún en la primaria. Gohan subió por las escaleras, y al entrar en su habitación tomó todos sus dibujos. Había tomado la decisión de concentrarse en su vida, se olvidaría de los miedos que esos sueños le provocaron.

Él fue a la chimenea de su casa para encenderla, y aprovechando la soledad de su casa. Uno a uno fue quemando todas sus ilustraciones, primero la de un hombre blanco con tonalidades moradas…era Freezer. Después a la criatura mitad hombre mitad insecto, era Cell. Los fue quemando todos, pero al final cuando sólo le faltaba un dibujo él dudó.

En el papel, se veía a una chica. Ella era de una edad parecida a la de Gohan, su cabello era negro y largo peinado con dos coletas. Sus ojos azules, lo habían mantenido cautivado desde el momento que la vio en sus sueños. Gohan por un momento se sintió enamorado de ella, pero pronto comprendió que sólo era un dibujo y no una mujer real.

Con mucho dolor, dejó que el papel cayera al fuego de la chimenea. El fuego lo fue consumiendo desde las esquinas hacia el interior, Gohan vio con tristeza como las llamas carbonizaban el rostro de la chica que él había bautizado como Videl. Segundos después todas sus ilustraciones eran cenizas, con eso él se comprometió a volver a su vida dejando de lado a todos esos personajes.

Y por un tiempo, todo fue bueno para él.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado semanas, y no había vuelto a tener esos extraños sueños. Gohan se sentía mejor que nunca, su vida era normal otra vez. Y parecía que la vida social del chico, también iba viento en popa. Hace poco lo habían invitado a una fiesta en la casa de un amigo, su madre al principio no quería dejarlo ir pero al final logró convencerla.<p>

Gohan asistió a la fiesta, la cual como era de costumbre para los adolescentes, el alcohol no podía faltar. La música a alto volumen resonaba en sus tímpanos, y el olor a cigarrillo inundaba su nariz. Gohan vio a la gran cantidad de parejas bailando, mientras otras simplemente bebían o fumaban algo.

A Gohan el nauseabundo olor del tabaco lo tenía mareado, por eso salió al jardín de la casa donde se efectuaba la fiesta. Allí había una gran piscina llena de gente nadando, algunos estaban tan ebrios que nadaban con la ropa aún puesta. En la orilla de la piscina, otros mientras consumían cerveza preparaban una gran parrillada.

El estómago del chico de inmediato despertó, el alcohol y los cigarros no le interesan pero una buena pieza de carne cocida sí que le atrae. Sin perder tiempo devoró cuanta carne pudo, sin duda había heredado el apetito de su padre. Todo iba bien, él se sentía joven y lleno de vida. Con todo un futuro por delante, nada ni nadie lo haría salir de ese mundo casi perfecto…tan perfecto que era como si estuviera diseñado específicamente para él.

Pero todo cambió cuando la vio, allí a unos metros delante de él estaba ella. Gohan casi se atraganta al contemplarla, era imposible…simplemente no era posible. Rodeada de muchos adolescentes, una chica de cabello negro y largo peinado en dos coletas, lo miraba con sus ojos azules.

Ella con su mirada penetrante, caminó hacia él. Gohan sintió miedo mezclado con asombro, la chica que había soñado y que dibujó en un papel, había cobrado vida y estaba caminando hacia él. Gohan dejó caer al suelo la comida que disfrutaba, y sin importarle chochar con todos en la fiesta salió corriendo de allí.

Corrió por las calles, huyendo de alguien que no conocía. Escapaba sin saber la razón, corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas ya no daban más. Él se escondió detrás de un árbol, y miró hacia atrás. Ella estaba parada allí, y avanzaba sin parecer detenerse. Gohan intentó una vez más huir, pero se estrelló de frente contra alguien.

Cuando levantó su mirada vio incrédulo, a un hombre alto e imponente…pero sobre todo era verde. Gohan se puso de pie viéndose rodeado de dos personas, dos personas que supuestamente no existen y que eran sólo dibujos.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes?... ¿qué quieren de mí? –les preguntó sin saber qué más decir.

– Tú sabes quiénes somos Gohan, tú nos conoces y vinimos a rescatarte–respondió el hombre verde.

– Todo saldrá bien Gohan, pronto regresaremos a casa como antes, sólo debes hacer lo que te digamos–le dijo la chica de ojos azules.

– ¿Regresar a casa?... ¿qué quieren decir con eso?

– Has estado viviendo en un mundo falso, un mundo de fantasía que tú mismo creaste…pero algo salió mal y permaneciste encerrado aquí…luego de meses encontramos la manera de sacarte de aquí.

– ¿Un mundo falso?...ahora creo que sí me volví loco, ustedes no son reales son sólo parte de mi imaginación…esto debe ser un sueño.

– No Gohan, sí existimos y yo soy Picorro, te enseñé a pelear cuando eras niño–le respondió–tienes que hacer memoria, recuerda la verdad.

– ¡Cállate, tú no eres real!

– Gohan lo que él dice es cierto, yo soy Videl tu esposa…nos casamos hace años y tenemos una hija, una hija que quiere ver a su padre de nuevo.

– ¿Mi esposa? –Le cuestiona sin creerle–eso no es posible, ni siquiera tengo la edad legal para casarme…eres una mentirosa.

– Eres más viejo de lo que crees, tú piensas que tienes diecisiete años…cuando en realidad tienes treinta y siete…no eres ningún adolescente.

– ¡Mentira!

– Es cierto Gohan, ya eres un adulto casado y padre de una niña–le afirma el hombre verdoso–fuiste tú quien creó este mundo ilusorio, porque querías sentir lo que es ser una persona completamente normal.

– Hace unos meses trabajaste en un proyecto nuevo para la Corporación Cápsula, como nadie se ofrecía de voluntario tú mismo usaste la máquina que diseñaste.

– ¡Esto no es verdad, sólo estoy soñando de nuevo…no es real! –el chico ante la confusión salió corriendo de nuevo.

– Es peor de lo que pensaba–alegó Videl–recuerda lo que dijo Bulma, entre más tiempo Gohan pase dentro de este mundo virtual, su mente lo asimilará como si fuera real y ya no podrá regresar al mundo real.

– Tenemos que convencerlo, sino estará atrapado para siempre viviendo una vida falsa–argumentó Picorro.

* * *

><p>Gohan regresó a casa, su mente le daba vueltas. Dos personas que sólo parecían en sus sueños, ahora se materializaron frente a él. Ellos dicen que su vida es una falsedad, pero eso no puede ser cierto…todo debe ser una terrible pesadilla. Gohan buscó fotografías de su familia, al mirarlas vio las imágenes de sus padres casados, cuando él nació, su época de su infancia, el nacimiento de su hermano, y fotos de la época actual. Esas fotografías demostraban que su vida debía ser verdadera, pero entonces cómo explica la aparición de esos individuos.<p>

– Será mejor que le diga todo a papá, ya no puedo seguir ocultando esto.

Él fue a la habitación de sus padres, pero no los halló ni tampoco a su hermano. Preocupado Gohan salió de su casa y fue a la casa de un vecino, pero nadie contestó a sus llamados. Fue de casa en casa, pero nadie estaba. Paranoico vio como todo a su alrededor titilaba, el cielo cambiaba de color, era una verdadera locura.

– ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

– Yo te lo diré, pero debes creerme.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Ya te lo dije, vine a salvarte Gohan, te llevaré de regreso a casa…con Pan y conmigo.

– ¿Pan?

– Es nuestra hija, y ella te necesita–le respondió Videl.

– Yo no tengo ninguna hija.

– Sí la tienes, y te lo demostraré…sujétalo Picorro–dijo la mujer cuando el hombre verde salió de la nada y lo tomó en sus brazos.

– Lo siento mucho Gohan, pero es la única forma de sacarte de aquí.

– ¡Qué alguien me ayude, estos locos me quieren matar! –grita desesperado.

– No lo vayas a soltar, haré lo que Bulma me dijo.

Videl sacó de su ropa una jeringa, y se la clavó en el brazo a Gohan inyectándolo con la sustancia que contenía.

– Ahora esperemos que funcione…después de todo Bulma es una genio.

Gohan se sintió extraño, y con su última mirada vio como todo se desvanecía el mundo que conocía, el mundo donde vivía desapareció por completo.

* * *

><p>La cápsula de animación suspendida se abrió, en ella se encontraba un hombre adulto de cabello negro, que permaneció dentro dormido por mucho tiempo. La máquina mantenía dormida a la persona que la usara, mientras que su subconsciente se mantenía activo dentro de una simulación computarizada.<p>

Gohan había sido el creador de semejante artilugio, él la creó con el propósito de ayudar a personas que sufren enfermedades causantes de la perdida de la memoria. Haciendo que la mente recuperara poco a poco sus recuerdos, mientras vivía esas experiencias por segunda vez gracias a una simulación por ordenador.

Al terminar el desarrollo de la máquina, se necesitaba comenzar con algunas pruebas, cosa que implicaba, que alguien debía usarla. Como nadie se ofreció de voluntario, y como su uso médico aún no estaba aprobado, su mismo creador…decidió usar su creación. En una calurosa tarde de día miércoles, Gohan se introdujo en la cápsula de animación suspendida.

Gohan viviría una simulación por computadora de un mundo que él mismo diseñó, él siempre tuvo curiosidad al pensar cómo sería su vida si fuera un humano normal, si no tuviera poderes…si sólo fuera un chico más. A Gohan se le ocurrió la idea de crear un mundo virtual donde era adolescente, viviendo la vida de un humano ordinario.

Bulma quien patrocinaba el experimento, se preocupó al ver que Gohan había sobrepasado el tiempo que originalmente duraría la prueba. Se había planeado que Gohan permaneciera dormido por cuarenta y ocho horas, para luego despertar dando por concluido el experimento. Pero Gohan continuó dentro de ese mundo simulado superando el tiempo programado, llegando a estar allí por dos meses.

La científica no quiso desconectar a Gohan de manera violenta, debido a que le preocupaba que le causara un daño cerebral irreparable o que perdiera la memoria. Por alguna razón, al subconsciente de Gohan le agradaba la simulación. Bulma en un intento por contactar a la mente racional de Gohan, introdujo dentro de la programación de la simulación pequeños fragmentos de información sobre el mundo real.

Tal cosa provocó que Gohan tuviera visiones o sueños sobre acontecimientos del mundo real, pero eso no pareció funcionar ya que él permanecía dormido. Videl no soportó más tiempo, y junto a Picorro se le ocurrió una idea para sacar a Gohan de ese mundo artificial. Bulma construyó dos cápsulas más siguiendo los planos originales, con las cuales, la pelinegra y el hombre verde se introdujeron en la simulación.

Su plan consistía en encontrar a Gohan dentro de ese mundo virtual, luego inyectarle una sustancia que lo desconectaría desde adentro regresándolo a la realidad, aunque no era una inyección de algún líquido, sino al estar dentro de un mundo digital sería un código de computadora que desconectaría al ser digital de Gohan.

Y luego de estar dos meses dormido, Gohan finalmente despertó de ese mundo de sueños. Muchos electrodos se mantenían conectados a su cuerpo, esto para darle más realismo al cuerpo del saiyajin con respecto a sus movimientos dentro de la simulación. Simultáneamente, de las otras dos máquinas Videl y Picorro salieron, lograron su objetivo…traer a Gohan de regreso.

– ¡Sáquenlo con calma, debe estar muy aturdido! –les dice Bulma, quien vigilaba los signos vitales de Gohan.

– ¡Qué bueno que despertaste hermano!–pronunció feliz Goten, al ayudarlo a salir.

– Sí Gohan, es bueno verte de nuevo–comentó Trunks, quien ayudaba a Goten a sostener a su hermano.

– ¿Dónde estoy? –pregunta el primogénito Son.

– Tranquilo, estás en la casa de Bulma todo ha salido bien–le respondió Krilin.

– ¡Papá! –gritó Pan al ver a su padre.

– Calma Pan, él debe estar muy confundido–Bra le dice a la chica, intentando calmarla–después de todo, estuvo en un mundo digital por dos meses.

Todos los presentes sonrieron al ver a Gohan de regreso, aunque algunos como Vegeta, sólo permaneció reclinado en una pared. Sin embargo, en cierta forma le alegraba el retorno del hijo de Kakarotto.

* * *

><p>Videl se levantó de la cama de golpe, al despertar no encontró a su esposo a su lado. La mujer de la larga trenza de cabello, se asomó por la ventana de su habitación y vio aliviada a su esposo parado en medio del jardín de la casa. Ella salió cubriéndose con un paraguas, a causa de la lluvia que caía.<p>

– ¿Qué haces Gohan, acaso quieres contraer un resfrío?

– Sólo siento la lluvia caer sobre mí.

Videl lo cubrió del agua, mientras lo guiaba al interior de la casa.

– Me alegra estar de regreso contigo y Pan, aunque no niego que extraño una cosa de aquel mundo…

– ¿Qué?

– Por primera vez en mi vida, supe lo que se siente ser alguien normal…no tener ningún poder sobrenatural, ser sólo uno más–le dice a su esposa–supe cómo hubiera sido mi vida, si fuera un humano ordinario…pero no cambiaría mi vida real por una simple ilusión.

Videl lo condujo a casa, mientras Gohan se daba cuenta de que ninguna simulación por computadora, podrá igualar la sensación de tener a su esposa y a su hija cerca de él.

* * *

><p><em>En ocasiones nuestros sentidos nos engañan, vemos y escuchamos lo que queremos ver y oír. El estrés diario, en la forma de nuestras obligaciones laborales o académicas nos aprisiona ahogándonos en la rutina. Y es allí cuando nuestra imaginación intenta liberarnos, mostrándonos el mundo perfecto en el que <em>eternamente<em> soñamos vivir. Donde hacemos lo que siempre quisimos hacer, pero que nunca nos atrevemos a _volverlo_ realidad. _

_¿Y tú, nunca te has sentido como si estuvieras en un mundo que está…más allá de la realidad?_

**Fin**

Sé que es una historia rara y corta, pero siempre me han gustado las historias raras y fuera de lo común.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
